


When Midoriya Izuku Became a Pony...(or an Alicorn)

by SilentGhostWriter2017



Series: The Dekubowl Chronicles [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Bashing, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, First things first I'm not promoting bestiality, Gen, It's pony x pony and human x human only, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentGhostWriter2017/pseuds/SilentGhostWriter2017
Summary: Years of ostracisation, abuse and torment have taken its toll on Midoriya Izuku, seen as a freak of nature for not having a quirk. When his idol, the Symbol of Peace and Japan's number one hero, All Might, destroys his dream of following in his footsteps, it proves too much.Midoriya throws himself off the roof where All Might foolishly left him, embracing death and the hope of a better second life. And that would have been the end, if it wasn't for cosmic forces intervening.Now thrown into a world where magic is the norm and talking ponies are the main species, a new life begins for Midoriya. (Though he would appreciate it if everypony would stop bowing to him wherever he went. He might have a horn and wings, but that doesn't make him royalty, for Celestia's sake!)Starting afresh might be tough - especially without his hands - but with new friends by his side, Midoriya is willing to take up the challenge. Plus, magic and flying do seem like fun activities anyway, as well as apple-harvesting, and ogling a strong, attractive stallion of few words on the farm.This is his story, of a new beginning, and how he became the greatest hero Japan had ever seen through the power of friendship and love.
Relationships: Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Mane Six, Midoriya Izuku/Big Macintosh
Series: The Dekubowl Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410751
Comments: 57
Kudos: 211





	When Midoriya Izuku Became a Pony...(or an Alicorn)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Little Hero Academia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418092) by [RHJunior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHJunior/pseuds/RHJunior). 
  * Inspired by [The Arrival of Ford Mustang](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622423) by RoyalRainbow. 



> I do not own Boku no Hero Academia and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They belong to Horikoshi Kōhei and Hasbro and Lauren Faust respectively.

Midoriya Izuku has had a very rough life.

In a world where superpowers - or quirks as they are called - are the norm, not having one is an immediate sentence to a life of isolation, abuse, discrimination and torment.

Such a terrible fate befell upon the innocent Midoriya, all because he drew the short straw in the genetic lottery. Something that was not his fault, completely out of his control. But with society obsessed with quirks and the superficiality of flashiness, grandeur and splendour, they saw Midoriya as a stain upon their perfect world.

And they treated him as such.

It started with his father. Within days of his son’s diagnosis of ‘quirkless’, as the term coined by society called it, all his things were packed for a “business trip” that would ultimately turn out to be a thinly-veiled excuse for a divorce, leaving Midoriya’s mother all alone to take care of him. She constantly told her son that his father would one day return, but as the years passed, Midoriya put two and two together and realised that his father was never coming home…

...because of him.

Midoriya was a smart lad, and he quickly drew the conclusion that his father left because he didn’t have a quirk. And while the spiral into self-hatred began its slow, agonising course, Midoriya was determined to stay positive, for both himself and his mother, who through silent observations was distraught by her husband’s departure.

But the tide was not in his favour.

The next to fall was his childhood friend, Bakugou Katsuki, affectionately known as Kacchan. While he initially didn’t seem to care that Midoriya was quirkless, all that changed one innocuous summer’s day, when he and Kacchan were out bug-hunting in the local woods, and Kacchan slipped and fell into a creek. As any good friend would do, Midoriya went to help Kacchan up.

Only for Kacchan to slap his hand away, screaming that he didn’t need help from someone useless. Not only did that hurt Midoriya, it was the first domino in a chain-reaction where Kacchan would turn from a childhood friend to a hatred-driven bully hell-bent on making his life a living torture. Kacchan would instigate a campaign of ostracisation, malice and contempt against Midoriya with his peers, starting from daycare all the way up to middle school.

Bullying came in all forms - physical, verbal and emotional. Midoriya was regularly beaten up by Kacchan and his friends, had his things stolen, became the victim of cruel pranks, and verbally harassed with crude name-calling. The teachers were no help, either being apathetic to Midoriya’s plight or were complicit in the abuse.

This went on for years, slowly destroying Midoriya’s spirit and his dream of becoming a professional hero like his idol, the Symbol of Peace and the country’s number one hero, All Might. As the only two things tethering him to the world eroded, Midoriya desperately sought out any means to hold on.

When hero analysis presented itself, Midoriya welcomed it with open arms.

But that didn’t mean the slow destruction stopped. It was merely pushed into the back of his mind, out of sight while still corroding, as Midoriya tried to alleviate the pain of living everyday with studying heroes down to the minutest of detail.

As the years passed, a twisted form of status quo was established. Midoriya would suffer horrendous bullying and abuse from Kacchan and everyone else, and he would try to soothe the pain with his hero analysis and the love from the only person who ever supported him, his mother.

But everything came to an abrupt end one fateful day when Midoriya was about to turn fifteen.

* * *

“Can someone without a quirk become a hero?”

The day was already a terrible one to begin with for Midoriya. 

Kacchan and his lackeys had accosted him at the end of the school day, which was already rough from the get-go as he was once again teased by the entire class for aspiring to get into Yuuei without a quirk. After the explosive blonde and his lackeys beat the crap out of him, Kacchan destroyed his latest hero analysis notebook and threw it out of the classroom window. And then, in an especially cruel move, Kacchan told him that if he so desperately wanted to become a hero, he should pray that he’d get a quirk in his next life and take a swan dive off of the school roof.

That one blow was enough to deepen the cracks in Midoriya’s fractured heart. And it was only the afternoon.

As he was walking home, Midoriya was attacked by a villain entirely made of slime in the middle of a barely-used underpass. The odds were dire, and Midoriya was almost killed when out of the blue, he was rescued by All Might (!!!), who had been in pursuit of the villain. 

After an initial freakout and an autograph, Midoriya still had an important question that needed answering. However, All Might was in a rush, and just as the Symbol of Peace was about to leap into the air, Midoriya did the most reckless thing possible - grabbing a hold of All Might’s leg and stowing away on the flight.

One terrifying ride later, All Might landed on the roof of a skyscraper to safely remove Midoriya from his leg. As he was scolding the teen for being so reckless, the Symbol of Peace proceeded to give Midoriya a heart attack when he suddenly exploded in a cloud of steam, revealing an emaciated figure once the steam cleared.

With no other choice unless he wanted Midoriya to mistakenly call the police on him for being an imposter, All Might - or Toshinori Yagi in this form - made the teen swear on confidence, before divulging in the truth behind his actual form - a villain so strong that he only narrowly defeated, at the cost of his lung, much of his stomach, and his time as All Might.

Toshinori stressed the importance of keeping this secret between them, before taking his first step towards the roof stairs. Then Midoriya asked the million-dollar question that would halt the number one hero in his tracks.

“All Might, before you go, I need to ask you a question that I’ve been waiting for years to ask. I always wanted to be a hero like you, but I don’t have a quirk. Can someone without a quirk become a hero?”

A few beats of silence followed, which seemed like an eternity for Midoriya. Nonetheless, the last embers of hope held out. All Might always propagated that anything was possible in his televised speeches, so perhaps there was a possibility for him?

He did not expect the incoming answer.

“My boy, I’m sorry, but you simply can’t be a hero without a quirk.”

Midoriya’s fractured heart cracked even more.

“You have to be realistic,” All Might continued, not even facing the quickly spiralling teen as he gazed out into the city skyline, “The heroics industry is a tough and dangerous one. You need the greatest of strengths and powerful quirks to deal against the often life-threatening dangers everyday. Yet, my boy, you have none of that. You’ll just be a liability to other heroes because you have no means of defending yourself against villain attacks.”

Pieces of Midoriya’s heart slipped off as it began to fall apart.

“There are other ways to give back. There’s a constant need for doctors and paramedics, or if that is too stressful, there are charitable efforts that benefit the victims of villain attacks. All these are still noble endeavours.”

The first tears began pooling under Midoriya’s eyes.

“My point is, it’s okay to dream. But you need to face reality, otherwise you’re deluding yourself into a fantasy.”

Midoriya did not register anything else, as All Might brushed past him without a further word. The sound of the rooftop door closing barely reached Midoriya’s ears, as his legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor.

The tears that had been pooling dropped steadily onto the concrete, yet Midoriya did not weep. He did not scream, cry, or condemn the heavens for abandoning him to the hell that was his world. He was far too broken to make any noise, too much in shock from hearing that his idol was no different from the long line of people who beat him down everyday. He so desperately wanted to convince himself that this was all a nightmare, that he would wake up any moment.

But All Might’s words, like a broken record stuck on repeat, grounded him to reality.

_ You simply can’t be a hero without a quirk… _

_ You have to be realistic... _

_ You need to face reality, otherwise you’re deluding yourself into a fantasy… _

The words faded, replaced by his mother’s apology to him not long after he was diagnosed as quirkless at age four.

_ I’m so sorry, Izuku! _

That was quickly replaced by Kacchan’s cruel words from earlier that afternoon.

_ If you’re so desperate to become a hero, useless Deku, there’s a quick way to do it. Pray that you’ll get a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof! _

Those last words echoed like a siren. Slowly, Midoriya pushed himself up from the floor. His tears were still flowing, and his face catatonically-blank from the shock. Following the call of the deadly song, he sauntered towards the railing that lined the edge of the roof. His hands gently clasped the rusting, paint-peeling railing, shuffling his feet to slide them out of his red high-top sneakers, before kicking the shoes to one side.

As he was doing so, one side of his brain went into panic-mode, sending electrical signals to his conscience to get away from the railing, to not do what his body was intending to do for the sake of his mother waiting for him at home. But the other side, dulled by years of pain and torment, quickly and efficiently silenced the alarms, leaving Midoriya to continue the deed.

With a bit of effort and maneuvering, Midoriya climbed over the railing, and stood on the precipice of no return. The skyscraper that All Might left him on was one of the taller ones, the street and the pavement below barely visible from such a great height. There was no way one would survive a fall from such a height.

Midoriya did not care.

There was nothing worth living anymore.

For all the pain and torture he was forced to go through, he was almost certain that his next life would be infinitely better. 

One single thought flashed through his silent mind.

**_Sayonara_ **

With a push, Midoriya tipped over the edge.

A split-second of weightlessness, then the inevitable plunge to the ground.

It was a surreal feeling, falling from a great height. Nothing but air beneath, and the rush of the wind roaring in the ears. One should also note that it was possible for someone to go into such a deep shock during a fall from a great height, that their entire body shuts down and they are long dead before they even reach the ground. For Midoriya, who was already effectively catatonic when he pushed himself off the ledge, all bets were off.

All his bodily functions had slowed down to dangerous levels, darkness shrouding his vision as his life began to cease from existence. The wind was nothing more than a faint echo, and if the people below had noticed his plunge and were screaming, well...he didn’t hear it.

But then, just as the darkness fully shrouded him and his soul on the verge of permanently separating from his body, there was a loud ripping sound of air being torn apart. Sounds never before heard in the world echoed, followed by a blinding flash of light. 

When the light faded, Midoriya was gone, halfway down the skyscraper, as if he had never existed prior to that moment.

* * *

A whole dimension and then some away, life was going on as normal in the small town of Ponyville, smack dab in the middle of the magical land of Equestria.

Earth ponies, pegasi and unicorns went about their daily lives - meeting up with family and friends, going shopping, attending to their jobs or businesses, creating an atmosphere of lively activity this perfectly normal afternoon. 

The afternoon was also normal for one Twilight Sparkle, holed up in her chambers inside the Castle of Friendship just at the edge of Ponyville. Her long-time assistant Spike was reading a book in his bed, while she busied herself with writing reports and papers to send to her mentor Princess Celestia in Canterlot. 

Then came a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Twilight called distractedly.

The door opened, and in stepped a maid with several pairs of robes floating behind her.

“Your Majesty, I hope I’m not intruding. I’m just here to put away your robes.”

“No problem, thanks a lot, Misty,” Twilight replied with a nonchalant wave of her hoof, still too engrossed in her papers.

Misty went deeper into the chambers towards Twilight’s wardrobe, passing a window as she did. She just happened to glance out of the window when she spotted something that made her drop the robes and gasp in fright.

“Your Majesty! Your Majesty!”

Twilight was broken out of her concentration, “What is it? What’s going on?”

“Come quick! Something’s happening to the sky!”

Pushing her work to the side, Twilight rushed over to the window where Misty was gazing out of in disbelief. Curious, Spike put down his book and hurried over too.

“W-What in my mentor’s name…?”

The clear afternoon sky above was suddenly marred by swirling overcast clouds so ominous they flashed with lightning and thunder roared from the heavens. Strangely, these swirling clouds did not cover the entire sky; only part of it, specifically over the Everfree Forest. The wind howled with typhoon proportions, and Twilight could vaguely hear the screams of startled ponies in the town below.

Then, out of the blue, a giant dark hole appeared in the middle of the swirling clouds. Out shot what looked like a green comet, plummeting towards the forest at alarming speeds. When it disappeared into the thicket of trees, an almighty explosion shook the castle and the surrounding town. Moments later, the overcast clouds dissipated, returning the sky into its previous unmarred blueness.

Twilight turned to the maid, “Misty, I want you to send word to gather as many guards as possible. Tell them to meet me by the castle entrance. I am going to investigate that comet.”

“R-Right away, your highness!”

As Misty galloped out of the chambers, Twilight turned to Spike, “C’mon Spike, we need to get moving.”

“Ah, right!”

* * *

A squadron of two dozen guards was assembled in record time. One half went to Ponyville to maintain order and quell the bedlam that was threatening to explode, while the other half joined Twilight and Spike into the Everfree Forest to search for the mysterious comet.

After fighting off the resident creatures and plants, one of the guards noticed something smoking up ahead. 

“Over there!”

The group rushed to what was now a clearing, all the vegetation that once occupied the area either toppled or incinerated. What greeted them was a sizeable crater, the ground dug up to the point they could only barely see over it.

“I want two of you to follow me and Spike into the crater,” Twilight instructed.

Two pegasi guards stepped forward. Together all three ponies and young dragon climbed up the crater and slid inside. None of them expected to see what laid before them at the centre of the crater.

The two guards approached the unknown entity first to see if it was dangerous. 

Turns out, it was not dangerous, but no less shocking either way.

“Your highness! You need to see this!”

Twilight and Spike rushed over. She bit back a gasp. 

It was a young colt, probably no older than she was. He had light mint-green fur, and a dark forest-green, highlighted black mane and tail that were curly and short. He had no cutie mark, but the features that shocked everypony were his horn and wings.

“He’s an Alicorn?!” Spike couldn’t believe it.

“No time for that!” said Twilight, “This colt needs urgent medical attention! Guards, I need you to bring him to Ponyville General Hospital immediately! And Spike, I need you to pen down this letter to Princess Celestia immediately as we go.”

“Right away, Twilight!”

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A fun fact about me: I used to be a fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic when it first came out. However, like many things in life, my interests shifted towards anime and other fields, and the rest is history.
> 
> As it is, I am seriously far behind on what has happened since I left the MLP fandom, but I intend to do my best here.
> 
> Do take note though, that this story also exists on the FIMFiction website, but there will be differences due to the differing rules on FIMFiction and AO3. Also, as I pointed out in the tags, I am not promoting bestiality, the relationships are strictly pony/pony and human/human only.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter so far. As the usual protocol stands, your honest feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated, while flaming of any sort will not be tolerated.
> 
> Stay safe, and take care, everyone.
> 
> \- SilentGhostWriter2017


End file.
